Mixed Blood
by Horseygirl7
Summary: What if Clary and Jace weren't the only ones being experimented on?


**An: New story! This idea was first come up with by the wonderful and amazing Katara-Alchemist (who's boyfriend I want to steal). Hope you like it! So, read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments is owned by the amazing and wonderful Cassandra Clare! (parts of the plot belong to Katara-Alchemist and others to me)**

**Chapter 1: I can do WHAT?**

The air in the library at the Institute was so thick with tension you could have cut it with a knife. Clary, Jace and Isabelle stood by the door, their mouths hanging open in shock. Alec sat in an armchair by the fire, pale and frozen with shock. Jocelyn and Maryse stood in front of him, explaining what they had found out.

"It turns out Valentine was also giving Maryse potion while she was pregnant with you. But much different than the ones he was giving Celine and I. He thought he could get Downworlder strength directly from Downworlders, then use demon blood as a sort of catalyst to activate it. So he was giving Maryse and mixture of werewolf, warlock, faerie, vampire, and demon blood. It looks like the demon blood only activated now. We aren't sure exactly what effects it will have. But we think it may make you stop aging." Jocelyn explained. The last sentence made Clary, Jace and Isabelle smile knowingly. Clary even giggled a little, which earned her a sharp look from her mother and Maryse. Alec glared at them, knowing exactly why they were smiling (or giggling, in Clary's case). But he wasn't about to yell at them in front of his mother and Jocelyn. He was still in shock.

Then Maryse spoke, "Alec, we would like to do some tests to see exactly what you can do." He nodded.

"We think, as far as our investigations go, that you have gained one trait from each Downworlder whose blood was used in the potions. We have deduced so far that you have gained immortality from the vampires, but with your own unique form. As to what the others blood has given you, we are unsure." Jocelyn explained. Alec worked hard not to jump up and down with glee. Luckily only Clary and Isabelle noticed this, both smiling at him.

"First, let's see how much weight you can lift." Maryse told her oldest son. She gestured to a stack of weights sitting next to his chair. Alec stood up and picked up the top one, which was five pounds. He lifted it easily. Maryse, with much more difficulty, handed him another five-pound weight. He barely noticed the difference. Everyone's eyes widened.

Alec switched the two five-pound weight for a ten-pound one, holding that in one hand picking up another five-pound one. He barely noticed that change either, so Maryse decided on a different approach. She pointed to a weight on the bottom, which did not have a marked value.

"Lift that one, please, Alec." She asked. He obligingly lifted it. He struggled a little but managed to lift it. Maryse looked at Jocelyn, who jotted something down on a notepad. Without telling Alec how much he had lifted, they began whispering and making some calculations.

Then Jocelyn looked at him and said, "You can lift 416 pounds, the equivalent of a werewolf."

Alec looked at her and his mother and said, or more like screeched, "I can do WHAT?" Then he fainted. Unfortunately he was still holding the heavy weight and it landed on his head. Jace, Clary and Isabelle carried him to his room. Then Isabelle hurried to call Magnus. For several reasons, a) he was a healer and they didn't want to use runes on Alec right at this moment, b) he was a warlock and might be able to figure out what other traits Alec now had, and c) he was Alec's boyfriend. Once Magnus knew Alec was hurt, he raced over. Clary went to let him in. The rather distraught man flew right past her and straight to Alec's room. Clary smiled and followed him.

Once Magnus reached Alec's room, Isabelle filled him in on everything. He kicked everyone out so that he could heal Alec. He called them all back in a little while later, saying Alec was fine and he was just sleeping and should wake up in a few hours. Everyone sighed in relief. Now all they had to do was wake for Alec to wake up so they could do more tests.


End file.
